


Swimming

by Ailette



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-26
Updated: 2010-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno wants to take Nino swimming - but of course, Nino won't make that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

If anyone would ask Ohno, he would tell them that the greatest thing about  Okinawa were actually two factors combined; one, the good weather and two, the beach. Together, these facts meant that he could go _swimming_ , in the _ocean_ , with the rest of his band mates. As he jumped up to dunk Aiba, he mentally sent a word of thanks to whoever had decided that they’d have a two day break between concerts in  Okinawa . It was awesome.

He started laughing when Aiba came up for air, opened his mouth to say something only to be dunked by MatsuJun, this time. It was pretty close to perfect, actually. The only reason it wasn’t… Ohno threw a glance over to the beach, or rather to the person sitting fully clothed under an overly large parasol. He hadn’t even slipped out of his sandals. As a matter of fact Ohno was pretty sure that if they hadn’t quite literally _dragged_ him down here in the first place, Nino would be reading his manga in the air conditioned coolness of his hotel room. He didn’t like Nino sitting there all by himself when instead they could all be having fun together. He wanted to have fun with Nino as well.    


A plan was beginning to take shape in his mind when he was very suddenly reminded that he was still in the water by the fact that a wave swept over and nearly drowned him (much to everyone else’s merriment).   


Despite many more interruptions throughout the day, Ohno eventually managed to complete his plan. There were some things he had to take into consideration. The first one being that it would be impossible to trick Nino into coming to swim with him. It was pretty much impossible to trick the younger man into anything, admittedly. He knew well enough that Nino disliked the ocean almost as much as he disliked getting sand anywhere on his body (claiming that it always got stuck in inappropriate places for days – though Ohno had never experienced that), so the beach was out as well. The conclusion would have to be the hotel’s pool, though even the private one on their floor was frequently visited throughout the day. So the solution was to take Nino to the pool at  midnight . Out of his own free will and knowing what Ohno was planning. There lay the difficult part.   


Or so he had thought. To his utmost surprise, when he asked Nino to come to the pool with him, his boyfriend only hesitated for a brief moment before he nodded and went to change. Ohno was still staring at the spot where he’d been when he came out in a bathrobe again.   


“What? First you guilt me into going with you and now you don’t want to go anymore?”   


Ohno quickly shook his head - though he was, admittedly, glad for the accidental explanation of Nino’s reason for agreeing so easily; he had to have noticed that he was differentiating himself from the group earlier that day.    


However, all was not well when they arrived at their destination and Ohno quickly jumped into the water (having foregone the bathrobe entirely and just sauntered down there in his trunks). He surfaced, puffing and blowing to find Nino still standing at the edge of the pool, watching him with some amusement.    


“Come on in,” he shouted and tried to make inviting motions with his hands without sinking in the process.    


Nino just shook his head, divested himself of his robe and plopped down to let his feet dangle in the water with a thoughtful expression. Ohno frowned. He knew for a fact that Nino _could_ swim (and pretty well at that), so why he didn’t come in properly was a mystery to him. Usually, he would have contemplated just pulling the other person in, but it was _Nino_ \- Nino who might just get angry at such an attempt and storm off in a huff. And that would be contra productive – he wanted to have fun with him, not piss him off.   


Eventually, he shrugged and started swimming laps by himself. Even like this he had gotten Nino a lot closer to the water than he’d been all day. It was a kind of success. On top of that, he liked the way Nino’s eyes followed his every stroke and movement in the water; like they were glued to his body.   


“See anything you like?” he asked teasingly and turned to swim on his back so he could watch the other man.   


Nino kicked at the water in reply, his expression turning into a mixture between pouting and frowning, making Ohno laugh. Apparently this was what finally made Nino slide in and push himself further in, barely causing the water to disrupt. He swam over to where Ohno had halted his forward motions to wait for him in languid strokes, only taking seconds to arrive at his side and playfully bump into him.   


“So, you’ve got me where you wanted me.” Nino angled his head to the side so his lips were softly touching Ohno’s whenever he moved his arms to keep afloat. A kittenish smile was just tugging on them, distracting Ohno completely, when suddenly Nino’s hand shot out and pinched his nipple – hard. Ohno gasped, forgot that he was in the water for a moment and went under. By the time he got back up Nino was already at the other end of the pool, laughing madly.   


“You!” Ohno yelled and launched himself at his boyfriend for revenge.   


“It’s your own fault,” Nino sputtered through what sounded like at least a whole mouthful of water. “You gave me easy access!”   


The tangle that started when he finally cornered Nino against the pool’s edge somehow ended with Nino diving away and stealing Ohno’s trunks in the process. The older man squeaked indignantly and tried to pursue him once more. It had been a good decision to only come here in the middle of the night, Ohno decided as Nino swished away again just out of reach.    


By the time he was heaving heavily, Nino still seemed just as fit as ever. Always swimming just that little bit out of his reach and giggling the whole time. Ohno growled, deciding to take a short break and come up with a strategy to get his trunks back. However, he completely lost his trail of thought when he heard Nino’s sharp intake of breath, as if he was in pain. His head whipped up just in time to see Nino almost doubling over in the water, face sinking below the surface as he started struggling.   


In an instant, Ohno was there, arm wrapped around his boyfriend and stirring him to the pool’s edge. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Nino clutching his hand to his chest, eyes screwed shut. When his feet found the small ledge to support his weight at the pool’s wall, he took Nino’s hand carefully in his to examine it while he let his other hand slip lower to securely hold Nino around his waist.   


“Cramp?”   


Nino only nodded, face still contorted in pain and he gently started massaging the palm and knuckles; never once taking his eyes off the younger man. He couldn’t say how long it took before Nino’s expression eventually softened and he started to carefully stretch his fingers a bit in Ohno’s hand.   


“Thanks,” he mumbled quietly. Ohno just nodded absently.   


“It’s your left hand,” he observed sharply. There was a short silence before Nino inclined his head just so, not quite meeting Ohno’s eyes anymore when he started talking again.   


“It cramps easily when I get into the water ever since I broke it.” His voice gradually grew quieter, until Ohno could barely understand him anymore over the sound of the little waves around them. “It’s the reason I don’t really go swimming anymore.”   


Ohno felt a twinge in his chest at the sadness in Nino’s eyes. It sounded like he was apologizing; apologizing to Ohno for something he himself suffered from. Ohno raised the hand in his to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to it before hugging the younger man close.    


Nino muttered a “What do you think you’re doing, pervert?” into his neck, but hugged him back just as fiercely.    


They stayed like that until Nino began to complain that he was feeling cold and could they just get out of the water already? Laughing quietly, Ohno took the few steps toward the ladder and helped Nino up, watching him with some concern as he quickly wrapped himself up in his bathrobe. But the moment of comforting was over and he knew better than to expect Nino to let his hurt self show again now. He was just about to pull himself up when he suddenly remembered something.   


“…you’ve still got my trunks.” And how he’d held onto them all this time remained a mystery to Ohno, but he could see them dangling from Nino’s right.   


Nino grinned smugly and waved them slightly. “I know. Come and get them!” He dashed out the door and Ohno was left behind staring at him in disbelief. For a moment, he didn’t know what to do; but then he heaved himself out and sprinted after his boyfriend.   


He supposed they were lucky that the only one who saw them running down the corridor was Sho (albeit Sho might argue that).

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/54330.html)  
> Beta: eufry   
> A/N: So, this is eufry 's birthday fic! \o/ And she had to beta it herself. xD The prompt she gave me was 'Ohmiya, swimming' and yes, I used it as the title. *fails* Anyway, she liked it, so I hope you will, too. :D


End file.
